Ghosts of Haboro/Mngwa of Tanzania
|image = File:S04xE03 22.png |season = Four |number = Thirty Seven |airdate = September 23, 2010 |previous = "Spirits of Angkor Wat/Canadian Lake Monster" |next = "Ghosts of Truk Lagoon/Japanese Kappa Monster"}} is the third episode of the fourth season of Destination Truth and the thirty-seventh episode overall. The team explores the ghost town of Haboro and searches the African plains for the legendary Mngwa. This episode aired September 23, 2012. Episode Summary 'Ghosts of Haboro' The team landed on Tokyo and after surviving the train station rush, the bullet train takes them to Sapporo. At a local university, they met up with Yukihiro Kado and told them about an elementary school. Josh interviewed Toshia Kudo and Katsuhiro Miwa, that both had strange experiences in Haboro and told them that they'll be facing dangerous bears. After loading wit anti-bear supplies, the team transferred to snowmobiles to the scene of the investigation. They set up base camp at an abandoned hospital. Josh's group heads to the apartment and got a hit in the thermal inside the building. Bobby's group found the place where the workers mined and starts hearing conversations. Meanwhile in Josh's group, they went to the fourth floor, where there is a shrine and they conducted an EVP session. Shawn and Bobby conducted their own EVP session as well. Josh drove using snowmobiles to the elementary school. At one of the floors of the school they heard strange noises and unusual things. With night turning to day, they packed their gear and heads home. They submitted their hours of footage to the Ghost Hunters to get expert views in their findings. The recordings results a voice similar to the word "Yeah" and "No" in different recordings. A high pitched yell is also heard in one of the video recordings. The thermal footage in the fourth floor of the apartment is considered a great evidence that suggesting that the ghost town of Haboro is charged with paranormal energy. 'Mngwa of Tanzania' The team flew to Arusha,Tanzania. With some pushing of their usual rental car they headed their way to a local museum and meets the curator to gain knowledge about the legendary beast. Josh arrange a meeting with Richard Beatty and directed them to the nomadic tribesman. After navigating to the African plains, they finally met up with some of the nomadic tribesman. One of the tribesman tells a story of his physical encounter with a very large creature similar to the Mngwa and gave the team a lesson on how to protect themselves in the wild using bow and arrows. They drived further more east and established their base camp. The team was split in two groups. Josh began surveying the area with Ali, Mike and Gabe using their vehicle while Shawn, Bobby and Dan patrols the area. Several minutes later they spotted two cheetahs watching them, they drove away from them and continued the investigation. Later, they spotted an animal and decided to walk towards it and began sweeping the area using the thermal imager. Near a water bank, Josh found large footprint. They casted it and picked the rest of the team. The thermal footage shows that they saw an african cat but unsure what kind it is. The footprint were identified to be from an African Lion. Gallery S04xE03 1.png S04xE03 2.png S04xE03 3.png S04xE03 4.png S04xE03 5.png S04xE03 6.png S04xE03 7.png S04xE03 8.png S04xE03 9.png S04xE03 10.png S04xE03 11.png S04xE03 12.png S04xE03 13.png S04xE03 14.png S04xE03 15.png S04xE03 16.png S04xE03 17.png S04xE03 18.png S04xE03 19.png S04xE03 20.png S04xE03 21.png S04xE03 22.png S04xE03 23.png S04xE03 24.png S04xE03 25.png S04xE03 26.png S04xE03 27.png S04xE03 28.png S04xE03 29.png S04xE03 30.png S04xE03 31.png S04xE03 32.png S04xE03 33.png S04xE03 34.png S04xE03 35.png S04xE03 36.png S04xE03 37.png S04xE03 38.png S04xE03 39.png S04xE03 40.png S04xE03 41.png S04xE03 42.png S04xE03 43.png S04xE03 44.png S04xE03 45.png S04xE03 46.png S04xE03 47.png S04xE03 48.png S04xE03 49.png S04xE03 50.png S04xE03 51.png S04xE03 52.png S04xE03 53.png S04xE03 54.png S04xE03 55.png S04xE03 56.png S04xE03 57.png S04xE03 58.png S04xE03 59.png S04xE03 60.png S04xE03 61.png S04xE03 62.png S04xE03 63.png S04xE03 64.png S04xE03 65.png S04xE03 66.png S04xE03 67.png S04xE03 68.png S04xE03 69.png S04xE03 70.png S04xE03 71.png S04xE03 72.png S04xE03 73.png S04xE03 74.png S04xE03 75.png S04xE03 76.png S04xE03 77.png S04xE03 78.png S04xE03 79.png S04xE03 80.png S04xE03 81.png S04xE03 82.png S04xE03 83.png S04xE03 84.png S04xE03 85.png S04xE03 86.png S04xE03 87.png S04xE03 88.png S04xE03 89.png S04xE03 90.png S04xE03 91.png S04xE03 92.png S04xE03 93.png S04xE03 94.png S04xE03 95.png S04xE03 96.png S04xE03 97.png S04xE03 98.png S04xE03 99.png S04xE03 100.png S04xE03 101.png S04xE03 102.png S04xE03 103.png S04xE03 104.png S04xE03 105.png S04xE03 106.png S04xE03 107.png S04xE03 108.png S04xE03 109.png S04xE03 110.png S04xE03 111.png S04xE03 112.png S04xE03 113.png Transportation *"Busted Motored Four by Four" is the car they used in the Mngwa investigation. Quotes Trivia *Insert Trivia here.... Others *Yukihiro Kado - Professor, Hokkaido University. *Tina Greisman - Interpreter. *Toshia Kudo - Eyewitness. *Katsuhiro Miwa - Eyewitness. *Bura Akonsaay - Curator, Natural History Museum. *Richard Beatty - Safari Guide. *Shakwa Ingitu - Hadzabe Tribesman. *Julius Hunt/Un/Ume - Chief, Hadzabe Tribe. Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes